


The clock is ticking…

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: The pack is celebrating that the watches around Stiles' and Lydia's wrists are about to reveal their soulmates. Stiles is convinced it's Lydia. Lydia is convinced it's anyone but Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for susi-theresia on Tumblr for Stydia Secret Santa

“Are you nervous?” Allison had her hands on Lydia’s shoulders and Lydia shook her head.

“Nervous? Why would I be nervous?” She stared once more at the watch around her wrist. In exactly two hours she would not be seeing a clock counting down anymore. She would see the face of her soulmate.

“Because it’s your special day!” Allison raised her voice.

“Well, not just mine.” Lydia crossed her arms over her chest and nodded at Stiles who was sitting on the couch next to his best friend Scott. “I pity the girl who is going to be stuck with him.” Lydia rolled her eyes and turned around to walk to the kitchen.

“I envy the man who’s going to be stuck with you.” Allison whispered and she followed her best friend to get herself something to drink.

“Have you heard about anyone else who’s clock is counting down until tonight?” Allison leaned against the wooden table and Lydia shook her head.

“Nope…” She sighed. “I’ve asked Parrish about his watch, but he has to wait a few more months.” She cocked her head for a moment while she filled a glass with red wine. “Jackson’s watch is still counting in years. Aiden’s watch stopped last week and showed the portrait of some blonde haired girl I’ve never met before.” Lydia licked her lips. “Stiles is the only one I know with a watch counting in hours already.”

“What if Stiles is your soulmate?” Allison took a sip of her orange juice and stared at her best friend.

“It’s not Stiles. It can’t be Stiles. It's….it’s Stiles! Stiles and me? It’s just not gonna work. It’s not Stiles.”

_“Ready for tonight?” Scott leaned back while he stared at the television._

_“Ready? Ready? I’ve been ready for this moment ever since I discovered that Lydia Martin’s watch and mine showed the exact same time!” Stiles didn’t even try to hide his excitement and Scott rolled his eyes._

_“You know it doesn’t have to be her, right?” He shrugged his shoulders, but Stiles shook his head._

_“It’s her. I’m sure of it.” Stiles tapped the floor with his foot. Ever since he had seen Lydia Martin for the very first time in the third grade he had been in love with her. And since that was years ago, it had to mean that he and Lydia were soulmates._

_She didn’t seem to know it yet, be she would discover it tonight._

_He wouldn’t even accept any other option._

_Lydia Martin was his soulmate and tonight she would discover that too._

_“What about Malia?” Scott turned his head towards his best friend. “Doesn’t her watch stop soon too?”_

_“Yes, but not tonight.” Stiles took a sip of the beer he was holding. “I’ve checked the watches of every girl in school and Lydia’s watch is the only one in sync with mine.”_

_“Yeah, but there are billions of people in the world. There has to be some other watch in sync with yours too.”_

_“Lydia is my soulmate, Scott.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders and he pressed the power button of his playstation. “In just a few hours I will see her on this little screen here.”_

_“If you say so…” Scott grabbed one of the controllers and he tried to listen to what the girls were talking about in the kitchen._

“3! 2! 1!” The entire living room was filled with people. People who had been invited by Lydia, people who had been invited by Stiles and people who had not been invited at all, but had heard about the party and had simply showed up. “Happy soulmate day!”

Lydia stared at her wrist.

While the timer disappeared it seemed to take seconds before finally the image of a guy appeared on her screen. “No…”

“Yes!” Stiles screamed on the other end of the living room and he pushed his fist in the air. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Lydia closed her eyes and Allison grabbed her wrist to check the screen.

“Stiles was right…”

“I told you so!” Stiles screamed once again and he tried to cross the room while pushing everyone aside who was blocking his path. “I told you so…” He whispered while he stood still in front of the strawberry blonde girl.

“Yes, you told me so…” Lydia opened her eyes again. Her heart was racing in her chest and for a moment she didn’t know what to say. Much to her surprise she wasn’t disappointed. She was a little shocked, but not disappointed.

“I promise you that I’ll be the very best husband I can be.” Stiles grabbed Lydia’s hands and he pulled her a little closer towards him.

“I know.” Lydia answered, feeling how everyone in the room stared at her. “I think I could love you too.” She swallowed. “Maybe I already love you a little.” Her lips curled up into a smile and she leaned on the tips of her toes. She pressed a quick kiss on his cheek while she whispered in her ear. “I’m glad it’s you, Stiles. I’m really glad it’s you.”


End file.
